


Поменялись

by kotokoshka



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: Во время Класико в сезоне 15/16 Криштиану попросил у Лео футболку. Удивленный Лео согласился, а гребаная пресса раздула из этого слух о том, что Роналду в следущем сезоне решил покинуть Ла Лигу. И Лео вдруг понял — он не хочет, чтобы Криштиану уходил, ведь он его лучший враг.
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo
Kudos: 5





	Поменялись

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ronaldo/Messi, exchanging jersey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768700) by [prompt_fills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/pseuds/prompt_fills). 



Лео медленно возвращается в раздевалку, машет болельщикам, пожимает руки некоторым игрокам «Реала», обнимается с одноклубниками. У него все еще адреналин зашкаливает от прекрасной концовки матча, поэтому Роналду, идущего навстречу, Лео не замечает.

Столкнувшись с чужой обнаженной грудью, Лео автоматически опускает взгляд, глядя на пресс. _Это естественная реакция_ , рассуждает он про себя. Он быстро очухивается, помня о том, что камеры фиксируют каждое его движение. И протягивает руку для рукопожатия. Но вместо этого в ладонь опускается мягкая белая ткань. Пальцы Лео крепко стискивают футболку. Взгляд Роналду непроницаемый.

Лео поспешно снимает свою футболку. Роналду, коротко кивнув, забирает ее и так сильно сжимает ему плечо, что Лео приходится сжать зубы, чтобы не поморщиться от неприятных ощущений. Роналду последний раз хлопает его по плечу и уходит с поля.

Лео быстро дышит, грудь тяжело вздымается, но он прекрасно знает, что это не имеет _совершенно никакого_ отношения к тому, насколько напряженными были последние одиннадцать минут игры.

Он появляется в раздевалке под громкие аплодисменты, а его правая рука с вызывающе _белой_ футболкой висит как плеть. Кто-то забирает у Лео футболку и сует ему бутылку с водой. _Все в порядке_ , говорит он сам себе. Это нормально, ее все равно оставлять нельзя. Хранить ее опасно. И, что уж там, как-то убого и жалко.

Призрачное ощущение пальцев, сжимающих плечо, не исчезает до конца дня, хоть Лео и торчит в душе дольше положенного, стоя под горячим струями, стучащими по плечам и шее.

***

На следующий день в газете появляется огромная фотография, и это первое, что бросается Лео в глаза, когда он собирается проверить, удалось ли Федереру победить Кольшрайбера прошлой ночью. Он пристально всматривается в собственное лицо на снимке; ему не нравится то, что он видит. Он намеренно медленно читает статью, впитывая каждое слово, посвященное шокирующему обмену футболками. Это амбициозная статья, набитая дикими спекуляциями. Журналисты спросили у Роналду, почему он решил сделать то, что сделал — он говорил много, но по делу так ничего и не сказал. У него спрашивали, скучает ли он по Анчелотти. Это был вопрос с подвохом — отрицательный ответ кинул бы камень в сторону Карло, а положительный — в сторону Бенитеса. Роналду рассказал о развитии команды и о важности позитивного отношения, а также о том, как много им удалось почерпнуть у Анчелотти, как далеко они продвинулись в работе и что планируют на сезон.

— Я _думаю, что Месси забил бы и Де Хеа_ , — цитирует Роналду пресса, и Лео может только гадать, как был сформулирован вопрос. — Наша стратегия требует изменений. Нужно больше сосредоточиться на владении мячом и не давать нашим соперником лишних возможностей.

В каком-то смысле Лео не удивлен тем шумом, который вызвал их с Роналду обмен футболками. Но журналисты пристают к Роналду по этому поводу и утверждают, что таким образом он _прощается_.

И Лео это не особо по душе.

***

Он следит за новостями несколько дней подряд. Слухи постепенно выходят из-под контроля, и к концу недели все думают, что для Роналду Бенитес стал последней каплей, а неудачное начало сезона — катализатором. То, что Роналду покинет «Реал» по окончанию сезона, быстро становится _фактом_. Это сводит Лео с ума. Он не может выкинуть из головы их короткую встречу после матча, а сплетни об уходе Роналду лишь подливают масла в огонь. Лео не из тех, кто верит всему, что говорят в прессе, но дыма без огня не бывает. И он не может понять причины. Почему сейчас, после стольких сезонов счастливого игнорирования друг друга после игр? Лео пытается представить себе Ла Лигу без Роналду. Это был бы… не тот вызов. После побед Лео больше не испытывал бы такого же удовлетворения. Смысл победы в том, чтобы быть лучше всех. Даже лучше самого лучшего.

Он надеется, что перестанет беспокоиться. И есть способ это сделать.

***

Пальцы Лео застыли над номером в его списке контактов, которым он раньше никогда не набирал. Большой палец касается кнопки вызова, прежде чем Лео успевает собраться с мыслями.

— Не знал, что у тебя есть мой номер, — с ходу говорит Роналду, взяв трубку.

— Я, эм, да. Эм, привет, — неловко бормочет Лео.

Роналду громко вздыхает.

— У меня как бы твой тоже есть. Что тебе нужно?

— Ничего мне не нужно, хочу задать вопрос.

Повисает тишина. Затем, не скрывая веселья в голосе, Роналду спрашивает:

— Новости о моем трансфере не дают тебе спать по ночам?

Лео не подозревал, что уже так поздно. Он резко поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на часы.

— Не так уж поздно, — угрюмо говорит он под смех Роналду. — Погоди, _трансфер_?

— О, тебе еще не сказали?

— И куда?

— Ну, я думал о Манчестере. Но, похоже, что Барселона является самым ярым претендентом на меня.

Лео так крепко сжимает телефон, что костяшки пальцев некрасиво белеют.

Роналду нагло смеется.

— Идиот! — рычит Лео в динамик, но на самом деле это он чувствует себя идиотом, попавшись на удочку дурацкой шутки.

Он бросает трубку до того, как хохот Роналду прекращается.

***

Это не конец разговора, нет. Роналду продолжает присылать ему фейковые заметки о «трансфере», а Лео упорно продолжает их игнорировать. Конечно, это иногда скрашивает дни, но эти сообщения — определенно не то, чего Лео ждет с нетерпением. И он вовсе не поэтому постоянно хочет проверять телефон.

А потом Роналду присылает ему особенно сопливый текст о том, что в сделку не включили частную яхту, а у Барселоны ведь такой большой порт, и Лео не может сдержаться. Он закусывает губу, сдерживая смех, и пишет в ответ: _«Бедняжка, хочешь поплакать на моем плече?»._

Роналду звонит ему сразу же.

— Да? — осторожно отвечает Лео.

— Да. И я могу встретиться с тобой в Барселоне.

Лео хмурится.

— Что ты здесь забыл?

— Переговоры о _трансфере_ , — невозмутимо отвечает Роналду.

Да и черт с ним, думает Лео и спрашивает у Роналду, когда они могут встретиться. После странной короткой паузы на том конце провода они договариваются.

Через несколько часов, когда Лео уже собирается лечь спать, ему приходит еще одно сообщение. Подсознательно он ждет, что там какие-то мутные оправдания тому, почему Роналду решил отменить свои «планы». Он подозревает, что Роналду не рассчитывал на согласие, они ведь оба знают, что это донельзя нелепая идея. Лео почти уверен, что сам Роналду согласился лишь потому, что не хотел первым прекращать затянувшуюся шутку, но теперь в нем проснулся здравый смысл.

Лео касанием пальца открывает сообщение.

_В контракте даже личного самолета не будет? Возмутительно!_

Лео смеется.

_Теперь сомневаешься, стоит ли переходить?_

_Нет._

Лео недоуменно моргает — ответ пришел слишком быстро, но что-то теплое вдруг расцветает в груди.

Он точно сошел с ума.

И не то чтобы сильно против.

***

Роналду дважды меняет время и место встречи, и Лео, мягко говоря, недоволен, что приходится кататься по городу как придурок. Мало ли, это все дебильная шутка, и кто-то сделает фото, как Лео Месси бессмысленно ждет Роналду, который не придет.

Поэтому он искренне удивлен, когда наконец добирается до нового места встречи и видит, что Роналду уже там.

Он встает, чтобы поздороваться, и одной рукой приобнимает Лео, легко, без усилий, будто они уже сто раз так делали. _Или могли бы делать_ , думает Лео, садясь напротив португальца, совершенно сбитый с толку.

Роналду снимает солнечные очки и цепляет их дужками за ворот рубашки. Выражение его лица настороженное, глаза смотрят куда-то в сторону левого локтя Лео. И этот взгляд слишком серьезный, это напрягает.

— Если журналисты нас увидят, будет самый счастливый день их в жизни, — пренебрежительно замечает Лео.

Роналду снова улыбается и встречается с ним взглядом.

— Тогда нужно позаботиться о том, чтобы они нас увидели.

— А ты злой.

— Я думаю, мне нужно будет сказать, какая красивая Барселона и как замечательно, что ты решил показать мне город.

Лео делает вид, что возмущен до глубины души.

— А ты случайно не получаешь прибыль от продажи стремных таблоидов?

Криштиану на это ничего не говорит.

***

Вечер заканчивается слишком быстро, и Лео предлагает Криштиану отвезти его обратно в отель.

Несмотря на постоянные подколы и насмешки, с ним, оказывается, довольно легко общаться.

— Ты ведь не едешь в Англию? — Лео задает вопрос, который мучил его весь вечер.

Машина останавливается у обочины.

— Слишком рано заканчивать карьеру. И люди считают _тебя_ лучшим — если я тебя обставлю, значит, _я_ легенда.

— Или просто невероятно самовлюбленный и везучий. Ладно, ты скажешь, что забыл в Барселоне на самом деле? И брось эту фигню с трансфером, уже не смешно.

Лео не ждет честного ответа. Криштиану наблюдает за ним какое-то время, и Лео становится так неуютно, что он не может перестать ерзать.

— Вообще-то, мы играем с «Эспаньолом», — тихо говорит Криштиану. Лео готов треснуть себя по башке — черт, как можно было забыть.

— А, ясно.

— Вот. — Криштиану протягивает ему маленький пакет. Лео хмуро смотрит куда-то вниз и сначала не видит, как Криш наклоняется к нему. Заметив движение, он поднимает голову, и в эту же секунду губы Криша касаются его щеки.

Лео замирает.

— Я лучше пойду… — щелкает ремень безопасности, хлопает двери, а затем Криштиану исчезает.

Лео молчит. Заводит машину, выруливает на дорогу и старается не думать о том, как у него дрожат руки.

Дома он открывает неожиданный подарок и сдавленно усмехается.

Помедлив, он достает футболку и надевает на себя, чувствуя, как горят щеки. Откуда-то вываливается записка.

_Время, место и вопросительный знак в конце._

Лео улыбается.

Он пристально смотрит на _вызывающую_ футболку, белоснежную и мягкую на ощупь. На ней тоже есть подпись. Широкий, абсолютно черный росчерк, прямо над сердцем Лео.

Как знак собственности.

И до Лео наконец доходит.

Это не «до свидания». Это «привет».


End file.
